Playing with Commitments
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... They never thought playing with commitments was this... serious. The end of my trilogy... I don't own anything...


**Playing with Commitments**

_**By: Little Falcon**_

_A/N: Hey guys sorry to say but this'll have to be the last part of the trilogy. I had fun writing it as well as reading your reviews. Maybe I'll be writing another story… just wait… but for the last part I do beg you to review. Onegai…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything…_

A woman wearing a sexy black dress escaped the commotion inside the hall and made her way to the nearest lake. _Good thing this gathering was held in a tourist town famous for its breath taking lakes. It's a good excuse for leaving the party. _She let her emerald orbs wander over the sparkling diamonds on the glassy surface of the transparent lake.

"…My girlfriend… Haruno, Sakura," this statement rang in her mind and almost immediately blood rushed to her face as a smile found its way to her lips. _I never thought he can do that. _She was blushing harder but it was cut short when she felt a presence behind her. Her facial expression grew cold as she glared at the man smirking at her.

A man with raven black hair wearing formal attire looked mockingly at the elegant lady shooting daggers with her stare. "Sa-sasuke…" she muttered as she stepped back but her eyes never lost its fiery nature.

"Sakura… what's with the glare?" he said mixed with a cold laugh. Sakura gritted her teeth just to stop herself from beating this guy till he's half dead. "What are you doing here?" she clenched her fist.

"I followed the girl every person in the hall was talking about…" his stare grew hard and cold. She knew that kind of look… he was serious… dead serious. "The sand boy sure is one stupid idiot… announcing something of so little importance." His voice reeked with sarcasm on contrast with the smile that graced his handsome features.

This time it's her turn to smirk… "Then why are you so affected," he was surprised at her statement. "Well, well, look who found confidence just by sleeping with the Kazekage," she flinched at his statement. Though she was no longer in love with him, his statements hit home. Her found herself speechless… she wanted so badly to tell him that she loves Gaara with all her soul and that this change was because of him and only for him but then her voice abandoned her in the most needed time.

Sasuke took her silence positively. "Hmm, I was right then. When you're done playing with him… you'll come to me and beg me to take you back…" "Don't be so cocky Sasuke… if you think I am still the girl that was so blindly in love with you, I would do that but… I am no longer that silly little girl. You're handsome and cool Sasuke… that's why I so wanted to be your girl but when I closed my eyes… I saw you for who you really are… you're… trash," the glint in her eyes made Sasuke angry… _She's damn confident now eh. _

"Hmm… as far as I can see you're still a far cry from loving someone else other than this 'trash'," he took a step closer as she took one step back. "Don't you dare compare Gaara with yourself… he's given me something you never can never be capable of giving…" he smirked as he took another step forward. "And what's that?" "Love," she looked straight onto his onyx eyes and let him see the truth in her green glassy eyes.

"Love?" he tipped her chin up and look at her eyes. "What makes you think you're worth loving?" he said as hard and cold as possible. Sakura's eyes widened upon his statement. Not being able to control her emotions, tears sprung from her eyes.

Seconds after Sasuke's harsh statement, sand burst from the ground and attacked the Uchiha protégé. "Big words from someone so idiotic," a male voice emerged from the shadows. Sakura ran towards the man and wound her arms around his waist. Gaara stroked her hair as her head laid on his chest not daring to look back.

"What did you say?" Sasuke's eyes began to turn into a crimson shade. He felt so insignificant at that moment due to the fact that Gaara was not paying attention at him but at Sakura who was just embracing him.

"Uchiha… you are such an idiot. You never realized the perfect woman was right before you're eyes," the sand master said this as his eyes never left his girl. "She'll grow tired of you… 'Kazekage-sama' and when that happens… she'll come back to me," he countered.

Sakura's grip on Gaara's robe tightened upon hearing again this statement. She took in a deep painful breath and turned around. "Keep dreaming… Sasuke," she smirked at him. The Kazekage smiled as he saw and heard what Sakura just said. Sasuke's forehead creased as his temper grew short.

Gaara's eyes met Sasuke's "Uchiha… you HAD the perfect woman… but she's MINE NOW and I HAVE NO INTENTION OF LETTING HER GO," an intent to kill mingled with the tension in the conversation between their eyes. The sands grew restless and was about to dart towards Sasuke while Sasuke took hold of his kunai. Before that even happened, Sakura tugged on Gaara's robe and implored him to stop so he did. Sasuke could do nothing but to disappear.

"Thank you…" she uttered as she broke down and cried. It took every ounce of his strength to restrain himself from killing that bastard for making Sakura feel so worthless… for making her cry. His strong arms encircled her small frame and held her there. More tears sprung from her eyes upon feeling his embrace. It was as if the he was there… protecting her from Sasuke… from the world… and even from herself.

When she finally resolved to only sobbing, the sand master tipped her chin up and looked into her swollen eyes. "Let me tell you how serious I am. YOU'RE MINE! If any bastard makes you feel that worthless again… I'll slit their throats long before your tears hit the ground," he proclaimed as he descended his lips on hers. As she closed her eyes, several tears escaped her eyes.

Three months have passed since the kazekage's surprising announcement. To the couple's surprise, the critics as well as almost everyone in the village accepted the news happily. The villagers considered the event as somewhat a reassurance that the Kazekage indeed was human. Doing his responsibilities well, the Kazekage found the critics' comments less harsh than before.

Sakura found working a bit awkward. Aside from a few nurses that refused to talk to her after the event, some of the female patients also do not want to be under her supervision. This event however made the male patients leap for joy but of course they know their limitations; she's the kazekage's girlfriend after all.

Fishing the key out of her kunai holster, she unlocked the door to 'their house'. Actually, the word house is an understatement. The place is her palace. It was not as big or as grand as a real palace but to her it's perfect in each way possible. "I'm home," she said as she locked the door behind her.

_He's still in that meeting huh. _"Well… that gives me time," she dropped the grocery bags into the counter. Changing into her usual attire (which is the red dress with black cycling shorts); Sakura went to placing the groceries into the cupboard and fridge. Soon, she stared chopping vegetables and heating the frying pan.

Artistically arranging the table and the dishes, Sakura peeked at the clock. She left the dishes on the table as she took a shower.

The Kazekage was glad the meeting was over. _It took long enough. _Glancing on the nearest wall clock, he put on his robe and headed home. Just as the red head opened their door, Sakura walk out of the bedroom wearing super short shorts and a spaghetti strap. "Welcome home," she smiled as she pulled the towel out of her hair.

He can't help but smile at the scene he saw. It was really becoming a routine for her to welcome him with those outfits… he himself bought for her. "I'm home," he walked to her, encircled her tiny waist with his arms and inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Sakura giggled as she hugged him back. "Dinner's ready," she said as she withdrew from his arms. He could only grace her with a smirk… one of he things her was looking forward as he came home was her cooking. It was never the same… but the taste would make him forget his worries.

After dinner, Sakura was doing the dishes as Gaara sat on the couch stroking his shoulders after changing into a plain black t-shirt and cargo pants. Placing a bowl of fresh strawberries and whipped cream on the table, Sakura sat beside him. "Tired?" she playfully said as he only groaned. "Show me," she ordered and soon after the Kazekage turned around and touched his shoulders.

He closed his eyes as her hands worked wonders on his back. This was one of the advantages of having the best medical kunoichi as a girlfriend. Smiling upon hearing his relaxing tone, Sakura continued with her task.

When she was finished, she looked at Gaara only to find him sleeping. _I can't believe he can sleep like that. _She suppressed a giggle as she took a bite of the strawberry dipped in whipped cream. Pushing him down so that he can lie comfortably on the couch but as she did Gaara pulled her to him.

"I thought you were asleep…" she said in between her laughs. Then he licked the side of her lips, Sakura saw the white frosting in his lips. His reply was a smirk; as he pulled her head down to let her lips meet his.

Smiling in between their kisses, he sure wasn't asleep. The tip of his tongue stroked her lower lip and soon Sakura opened for him. Plunging his tongue into her, his hands crept from her sides to her rump. She moaned softly upon feeling his caress as she deepened their kiss.

Soon the two were too pre-occupied to react so they fell on the carpeted floor. Sakura drew back laughing. Gaara merely grunted as he sat up. When she looked at him, her heart skipped as she stared at him silently. After all this time, he still has that impact on her… with just a look at him… her heart would skip and soon the whole world would vanish leaving only the handsome red head in front of her.

Gaara found Sakura staring at him and so he looked back. Though her hair is now a tangled mess thanks to him, he found himself out of breath. With just one look from those mesmerizing green orbs, he was breathless. The grandfather clock rang to mark midnight. The sound made the two woke up from their trance.

Sakura secretly dipped her finger into the whipped cream, approached the sitting Gaara and placed the frosting into his nose then she laughed aloud. Before she can regain her composure, Gaara took hold of the whipped cream and placed some on her cheeks. "AAHHHH!" she exclaimed and soon she began to retaliate and Gaara did the same.

Soon the battle was over. Gaara had whipped cream all over him and so did Sakura. Upon seeing this, Sakura laughed until her insides hurt. So she had to lie on the carpet as she kept laughing.

He had to admit seeing her covered in white frosting makes her more adorable… he had to smile as he crawled on top of her. She looked at him as she placed her arms around his neck. She pulled him in but he was surprised to feel her lick his cheeks. "Whipped cream," she said innocently as she giggled. He chuckled as he ravished her senses with his kisses. Their tongues dance as their hands caressed each other's bodies. His kisses roamed over her face making sure of was whipped cream-free.

Sakura smiled and soon she did the same. Gaara was confused when she drew back and lifted her hands. But when he saw her smile, he knew what to do. He lifted his spaghetti strap from her body to the floor then she did the same with him. They exchanged smiles as their lips neared each other. Sakura tilted her head as he brushed his lips against hers. The contact between his flesh and hers was driving him mad. His lips now wandered to her neck as Sakura muttered his name when he sucked on a sensitive spot. Her hands were on his hair as the other was on his bare back as his kisses traveled lower still.

"Ga-Gaara-kun," she moaned as he took one if her perky peak into his mouth as his hand caressed the other. Her hands explored his chest and back and were soon stroking his growing rigid member. He hissed upon feeling her seductive touch.

His hands snaked its way into her center. First he was massaging her, then he started playing with her folds, feeling them wet upon his contact. Searching for her knob, he stroked her velvety folds as she writhed under his ministrations. Sakura moaned in between his kisses as he fingered her knob.

She was moaning his name loudly as he inserted his digits into her. Gaara was licking her ear and also moaned as Sakura started to gently grip his member, gently pulling it then withdrawing.

Sweat began to form on their skin as they continued with their activity. The cargo pants and the short were now on the floor followed by their underwear. Gaara kissed her mad as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura drew her breath when he slowly entered her. He kissed her neck as he completely penetrated her.

When Sakura began kissing him again, he started his thrusts as she met him half way. Their moans and groans resounded throughout the house. Gaara kept whispering dirty nothings to her that soon added to their passion. They met in an age old rhythm. Soon Sakura arched her back and Gaara was thrusting faster. Their climax met in a crashing wave of passion as they moaned each other's names.

After a while, Gaara stared at the woman beside her. Smiling at her angelic features, he brushed away strands of her pink hair away from her face. Putting on his pants, he clothed Sakura with his shirt and carried her to their bedroom.

The pink haired angel only stirred but didn't wake up when he carried her and put her on their bed. The sand master lay beside her; his eyes never leaving her form. No matter what she always looked good in his shirts. Tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find Gaara staring at her.

She felt palpitations as she saw his handsome face looking at her lovingly. Biting her lower lip, she graced him with her most charming smile that made him catch his breath. He caressed her cheeks and soon started to place butterfly kisses on its smooth surface. His kisses traveled to her ears. Hearing her giggle as he kissed her tickle spot, his lips sought her lips as he whispered a sincere "I love you," before their lips clashed in a renewed passion.

As they drew apart, Sakura was blushing madly. It was rare to hear those words from him but when he released those words it always sent shivers down her spine, made her knees go weak and made her heart leap a thousand heights. "I love you too… Panda-chan," she replied as she kissed the tip of his nose. They slept content in the warmth and security in each other's arms.

The next night was somewhat the same with but when Sakura woke up. She saw his emerald eyes looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong?" she lifted her head from its comfortable perch which is his bare chest. "Sakura… I have to be away for four months," he said as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Why?" immediately a wave of sadness flooded her features though she tried so hard to conceal it.

"The kage of the five shinobi villages will be having an important assembly…" he stared deeply into those eyes he will be missing so much. "I understand," Sakura's voice was shaking on contrary to her fake luminescent smile. Gaara saw through her façade so he pulled her to him in a crushing embrace.

"I'll be missing you…" her voice was barely audible in between her sobs. _Why am I like this? It's normal for a shinobi to go on a mission and be gone for months… especially if he's the Kazekage. But… he's never been away that long… _Just the thought of him away made her heart ache… _When did I start growing used to his presence? I'm so addicted to him that I can't stand to be away from him for four months… _she tightened her hug as did Gaara.

They spent their last night memorizing each others features making sure that even though they were apart. This night would serve as a reassurance of their love and promise.

Sakura was missing him terribly. It had been only two months but coming home, sleeping and dining alone really makes her nostalgic. The offer of a cold bed doesn't really help at all. Though she was very busy because she was the head of conducting the test for medical ninjas in the village of sand, she still thinks a lot about her Panda-chan.

Often times, she would stare at the picture they had together. Sakura was smiling brightly and Gaara was blushing terribly. She remembered that at first Gaara didn't really want to have their picture taken but when she whispered his 'reward' if he agreed he blushed terribly. He was so adorable when he was flushed so Kankuro had to take the shot. After wards, the sand took hold of the puppet master so another shot was impossible. Remembering that time, Sakura laughed… one of the rarest things she does when he was away.

Gaara looked outside the huge wall sized window and looked out into the night scene in front of him. Again for the countless time that day, he thought of the pink haired kunoichi. Ever since they were separated, his mind wandered back to her. He thought of her while drinking his coffee… _Sakura always knew what kind of coffee I prefer_; while doing his paperwork… _Sakura would always complain if I work too hard_; while eating… _her cooking is the best I've ever tasted, compared to this junk_; while going to sleep… _I wonder if she's sleeping now_; or even while he's doing nothing… _if I was back home… she would be in my arms. _

It was a standard protocol that no mail or any form of outside communication should be done during the kage's assembly so Gaara was driving himself mad thinking of what was happening to her angel and likewise with Sakura thinking of what was happening to her prince.

The assembly took longer than it should. It was already five months and still the Kazekage has not yet returned. "Don't worry Sakura… I'm sure it was some sort of damn good reason for the assembly to take that long," Temari explained as she took a sip of her tea. "Besides do you think Gaara would've wanted to be away from you for this long? I'm sure he's mentally killing every person delaying his return." Kankuro said cheerfully as he took a piece of the pastry Sakura handed to him.

"You're right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much," Sakura was happy for the company of Gaara's family. It made her feel welcome and for the time being… happy. The three were having an energetic conversation when there was a knock on the door. Sakura dropped her teacup upon feeling the chakra of the person behind the wooden frame. Standing up quickly, she made her way towards t door and opened it.

"Tsunade-sama," she gestured for her sensei to enter. The two siblings were surprised as well with her arrival. Tsunade sat in front of the two as Sakura poured her a cup of tea and offered her pastry. "Sakura… I'll go straight to the point… there is an epidemic in a far region that is killing a thousand people in every second. I need your ability. This disease can easily escalate to becoming a pandemic that will kill millions. Aside from me… you are the only one who can help these people. Your ability if I'm not mistaken has surpassed mine… the lives of many are in your hands…" Tsunade looked into her pupil's eyes with seriousness that scared the hell out of Sakura. Never in her life did she saw her sensei this serious.

"I'll go but… can't we wait a bit longer… I want to say goodbye to Gaara," she begged as Kankuro and Temari looked at her in disbelief. "How long?" "A month maybe?" "That's too long… I'm sorry but all I can give you is three days," Tsunade was sad to give this news but that was the painful reality. In truth, within those three days a lot of people will be dying but in order to get the full cooperation of her pupil… Tsunade had to take the risks.

Tsunade left soon after she arrived. Sakura resumed to her seat as Temari and Kankuro looked at her worriedly. "Sakura… I've heard of this epidemic… It might be dangerous," the blond kunoichi said as she looked at her brother for support. "There is a big chance of you getting infected with that disease," the puppet master said hesitantly.

"This is the ability I chose to help people. I wanted to help people that's why I chose to become a medical ninja… this is the best way I can help… no matter what I'll do my best to help them… but…" Sakura's eyes began to form tears. "Don't worry… we understand," Temari took a hold of her hand. "He'll be back…" Kankuro gave her a false reassurance.

But he didn't come back, it was the third day. Sakura handed a letter to Kankuro and embraced Temari. "I don't know how long it'll take but… I'll do my best," she said to the two of them as they said their good lucks and good byes.

On the fourth day, a sand wave rose from the ground and landed in front of the village's gates. The Kazekage appeared as the sand disintegrated. Immediately he sought Sakura but to no avail. "Gaara…" a familiar voice called to him. He turned around to see his brother and sister looking at him sadly.

Temari handed him a letter that was clearly from Sakura. He immediately tore it open and read its contents. "She delayed their departure for three days to wait for you but…" Temari can not and will not continue any longer upon seeing the broken expression of his little brother. The Kazekage turned to leave the village to follow Sakura but "Sakura said that you will believe in her abilities and will continue to be Kazekage even if she's away. If you follow her it means that you don't trust in her abilities as the best medical ninja," Kankuro said sternly making sure that Gaara must stay.

As expected, Gaara didn't leave. He resumed his work in being Kazekage of the village. He busied himself to just for a brief moment forget about her. He never got used to not having her around. It had been already three months since his return and all in all it had been seven months since they last saw each other.

Since Sakura went to a country infected with such disease, contact outside the quarantine area is not allowed. The country had been shut down for its own good. The East country was a wealthy country enough to supply itself with food and other necessities so there was no problem at all except for the disease.

Sakura walked into the long corridors of the hospital while hearing people vomiting ceaselessly and children crying loudly. It had been like this for quite a while now. At first she was grief stricken with the scene but then she became immune to the scent of death and sorrow.

On her first nights, she would cry herself to sleep because of all the people that had died because of her incapacity to heal but then she would think of her memories with him and soon her sadness would be drowned in longing to see his face yet again. _I must live through this… to see him again… _

Tsunade and Sakura were making surprising progress with their discovery of the etiology of the disease as well as its mode of transmission but the cure still remains a mystery. The number of deaths and number of people contracting the sickness deceased drastically. Sakura only prayed that the cure's easier to find.

Gaara stared into an open box on top of the fire place. Many reflections of the Kazekage stared back at him. Recalling the news from the East country, he sighed painfully. Though there were changes in its status, the cure for the sickness is far from being discovered. He took out something from the box and held it against the light. It was green… the same as the color of her eyes.

Staring at their photo, he smirked upon remembering why he was blushing. His gaze traveled to the next photo, it was a family photo of him together with his two siblings and with Sakura as well. As he remembered, Sakura was dragged by Temari to join the picture saying "After all, you'll be in the family soon enough…" Sakura's face grew as bright as her dress. In the end, the picture revealed Temari and Kankuro smiling widely as Gaara had his arm around Sakura's waist while Sakura was still lightly blushing. He tenderly picked up the photo and looked at the pink-haired beauty intently.

_How long are you going to make me wait Sakura? _

It had been a year already. The Kazekage was having a meeting with the village officials and elders. He felt something… a familiar chakra. His eyes widened in surprise as he stood abruptly. The debates in the meeting halted in reaction to the kazekage's actions. Immediately, the sand whirled around him and soon he disappeared. There was a big commotion but "Don't worry…" Kankuro smiled as well as Temari who was sitting across the table.

The gate keepers caught sight of two figures approaching the gates but before they could get a closer look. Sand rose from the ground and revealed their Kazekage.

Gaara looked ahead and soon a smile formed in his lips. He dashed forward with speed their eyes cannot catch.

Feeling his chakra drawing near, she left her sensei behind and ran finally to his arms. They met in a longing embrace. No words were exchanged for the longest moment just the feel of each other's warmth was enough. Sakura looked up at him. Gaara stared into those mesmerizing eyes he missed terribly. "I'm home," "Welcome back,"

Soon their lips met in a fiery passion, it was slow and steady. It was unique and genuine. It was as if the first drops of rain for years of drought. It was as if the first spring of grass to break the coldness of winter. He held her as close as possible making sure that she was real. Sakura held him tightly as she let his tongue work wonders in her mouth.

Sakura can't believe it's true for the longest moment in time, she had imagined being back in his arms again, but never in her imagination, did she felt this good. It was as if the whole universe was made to bring them back together.

Surprisingly, Gaara was the first to break the kiss. Taking out something that never left his pocket ever since, he opened the little black box. "Marry me…" he said as Sakura looked at him sincerely. "Is that a question… an offer or an order?" she joked as she was starting to blush. Gaara blushed brightly hearing her joke. "But… either of the three… I only have one answer…" Gaara looked at her nervously. "Of course…" The pink haired kunoichi literally dove to his arms and he was more than happy to catch her and resumed their broken kiss.

Almost the whole village went out to see the scene and when they saw their kazekage's proposal. They started cheering wildly, shouting happily, roaring jubilantly but the couple didn't care. They won't… they spent too much time apart to think of such small matters aside from being in each other's arms.

After quite a long time, Gaara and Sakura drew apart to let him place the ring around her finger. Sakura drew her breath upon seeing the ring. It was the last green diamond in the world held by the most expensive type of platinum. "It matches your eyes," Sakura had to kiss him again.

Everyone applauded and cheered triumphantly led by Kankuro and Temari. In all it all, the two siblings sighed a happy "Finally." Tsunade smirked upon witnessing it all. _The hidden leaf will sure be surprised when I give them the news. _

Without warning, a sand storm passed abruptly but as it left the couple who was in the middle of all their attention disappeared as well. "I guess the meeting's adjourned?" Kankuro playfully cocked an eyebrow as Temari laughed aloud saying "Yeah… I guess we should give them both a month-long break too…"

In an instant, Gaara and Sakura were in their bedroom still kissing each other crazily. Sakura pushed him gently "I need to take a shower… I just returned from a one week travel," she winked at him. As she proceeded to the bathroom, Gaara grabbed her wrist "Fine… I'll join you," Sakura had to smile as he led the way.

But before they entered the bathroom, the door bell rang. Much to Gaara's dismay and Sakura's delight, _I can see how some things never change. _"You better get that," she smiled seductively at him as he grumbled to get the door. Sakura went on ahead inside.

Gaara hastened his steps and almost in a blink he was at the door tearing it open. "WHAT!" his patience was history and the one who dared to disturb them was going to get it. "Yo," his brother was there trembling while keeping the cool act. _Damn that Temari! Why do I have to do this! She knows he'll literally kill anyone who'll cut in on their making out session._ "Tsunade just wants you to know that she'll be heading back to the hidden leaf and wants to give this letter to Sakura," he handed him a letter addressed to his girl. "Is that all?" he was so eager to march back into the bathroom to wait any longer. "Yap," Kankuro was immediately kissed by the door but he didn't mind. He ended up laughing back all the way home.

Sakura was so exhausted and felt really filthy. It was a week of travel and she didn't exactly get the 'real bath' she would appreciate. She was taking off her blouse when he opened the door.

What he saw made his blood boil not to mention it was boiling already when they shared their first kiss in a long while. Sakura threw her blouse aside and was only clothed in her hanging tube-like black bra and her short black cycling shorts. "What?" she refused to blush under his zealous gaze but was failing miserably.

A smirk formed in his handsome face as he approached her with two big steps and immediately his arms snaked around her bare waist. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw the desire that could consume them both. She brushed away a strand of short hair from his kanji tattoo before letting him kiss her again.

This time the kiss was sweet and steady. He brushed his lips against hers and stroked her lips with his until she obliged to open for him. In an instant, his tongue plunged into her mouth tasting her sweetness as she did the same. His hands were stroking her bare skin as hers was unfastening his robe. As their tongues danced, his robe was already on the floor leaving him bare waist up.

She tilted her head as his kisses roamed to her neck. They made their way to the shower not breaking their contact. Ordering his sand to open it as they resumed to another lip lock, the water soaked through their clothes as they continued on. "I missed you… Sakura," there was something in the way that he mentioned her name that drove her mad. His tone made her look at him intently and then kiss him for the countless time.

"I missed you too… Panda-chan," she murmured against his lips before they collided with searing passion and undeniable urgency. The water rained on as their desire grew to a dangerous apex. His hands started to crawl into her covered breast. She whimpered his named as his hands massaged her gently. Her nipples grew hard against the scant clothing. Feeling her peaks against the thin fabric, he stroked the area with his fingers until she was moaning his name.

"G-Gaara-kun," she whimpered as his fingers again grazed against her peaks. His muscles rippled against her soft touch, her fingers were working wonders against his chest and back. He left her lips and traveled down her neck to suck on her sensitive spot. She had to bite her lips from crying out of both a slight pain and a lot of sensual pleasure. He can't control his need when he sucked on her luscious neck so when he drew back, a huge love mark looked back at him.

He smirked as he resumed on his task. His hands continued their massage as his lips roamed further down. Sakura closed her eyes to feel the full intensity of what he was giving. She felt his tongue seductively licking the bare skin above her breast then him tugging at the annoying clothing.

His sand did quick work of removing her upper garment as his lips hungrily covered one of the exposed tips. She moaned his name loudly as he sucked on her while her fingers were entangled on his hair, holding his head in place. His tongue flicked against her perky peak as her breaths turned into pants.

He did the same with the other then resumed to kissing her. They were in the closest way possible without being one. Sakura blushed as she felt the bulge through his pants on her thighs.

Her hands fumbled to remove his pants as they never got tired of kissing each other wild. Their kiss deepened as his pants descended and the shower was turned off. Sakura stroked his tip as he hissed upon her touch. His hands roamed from her breasts to her belly and down to her center. She gently gripped his member and started pulling and withdrawing it gently. His fingers played with her center though there was still a clothing barrier he felt her need increasing.

Getting impatient, he quickly removed her cycling shorts. Sakura giggled at his actions as she re-opened the shower. His fingers began their game with her silky petals as her hands continued on stroking and playing with his member.

It was a miracle on how they finished showering. Gaara, without warning, carried her bridal style and laid her down on the bed. Sakura slid her arms over the hot damp skin on his shoulders. Gaara eyed his woman intently as he descended his lips to meet hers again. His hands were on her center and on her breast.

Feeling her wet, he stroked her knob and inserted his digit in her slow and steady gaining a delicious moan from Sakura. He started to insert and withdrew his digits until "Mou… Mou… Gaara-kun… take me…" she pleaded and he was more than happy to oblige.

Gaara placed his hands beneath Sakura's hips and caressed the honeyed warmth between her legs with the tip of his member, readying her for his entrance. He was so hot, so hard, and so ready; he feared he would lose control before giving Sakura pleasure. He lowered his head to kiss her breasts, warm and damp with a woman's fragrance, a scent that sent him toward consummation. He felt himself tremble at her cleft, heard her moan, and sank into her velvety folds.

Sakura released a shuddering sigh. With a chocked gasp, she strained against him, clutching his shoulders to anchor her to sanity. She felt his muscles flex and grow taut as he pounded into her, filling her so fully she felt she would burst.

He bent his head to taste his mouth, stabbing his tongue into her in perfect rhythm with his thrusting hips. He waited too long to feel her again and now that she's here it was all too real.

She felt her limit coming near with his thrusts growing hard and fast. Moaning and writhing with every thrust, her walls were constricting as she felt herself gave way calling out his name. With one final thrust, he released into her as he called her name.

Gaara settled himself beside her as their eyes never broke their contact. Sharing final kiss, Sakura started to drift away while Gaara continually caressed her cheeks.

She settled her head on his shoulders as her arms were entangled with his in a loving embrace. It felt like forever when they were waiting for each other's return and now there they are finally in each other's warmth.

The sand master did not sleep… he had no intention to do so. He just kept looking at Sakura and then stroking her skin and fingering her pink hair. When she started stirring, he began to place butterfly kisses on her face.

Sakura giggled as she woke up. The most loving pair of emerald orbs was gazing at her when she opened her eyes. For a brief moment, they looked deeply into each other's eyes then Sakura reached out to stroke his face. Closing his eyes to feel her touch, Gaara laid his hand atop of hers and began brushing his lips on her palms to her wrists up to her neck and finally to her lips.

She wound her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. Gaara settled himself on top of her making sure his elbows supported his weight. When they broke apart, Gaara looked directly in her eyes as she did the same. "The wedding will be held after a month," he said without second thought.

Chuckling at his urgency, she only gave him her most wonderful smile and soon began another bout in lovemaking.

The wedding was the most prestigious one the village of sand has ever seen. Aside from the fact that their Kazekage was getting married, the country of the east sponsored almost everything as a sign of gratitude to their heroine.

Being the wealthiest country, every detail about the wedding was grand even the candles were scented and the flowers were of the rarest kind. The gowns and suits were made by the most famous designer and the motif was emerald green… the color of their eyes.

The entire village came to see and so did the village of Konoha. The groom stood there at the end of the aisle waiting for his bride. Hearing a loud commotion, the pianist began to play and the flower girls started to walk down the aisle. The Gaara's siblings, Tsunade and Jiraiya followed by the maid of honor, Ino and the best man Naruto walked through the red carpet with unmistakable smirk that says 'you-lucky-bastard'.

Everyone then drew their breaths as they saw the bride including the groom. She was wearing a very elegant dress styled as if she was a swan princess. The veil was translucent so they can see her exotic beauty. Sakura glided down the aisle as her eyes never left the groom's as did the groom's. A man with spiked silver hair and concealed one-eye led Sakura to t groom. Her sensei, Kakashi became some sort of guardian for her and Naruto when her parents passed away.

Gaara looked at her with pride as if saying "This beautiful woman is mine." When Gaara took hold of Sakura's hand they exchanged smiles then walked to the altar.

Fireworks illuminated the night sky as the reception was held. Sakura then raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband. He knew she loved fireworks especially during a new moon.

They planned their honeymoon to last for a year. Too long? Well not for the Sakura and certainly not for the Kazekage. In each month, they traveled from country to country but on their last month they decided to stay in a village Naruto himself recommended.

Sakura had been there once on their mission and was delighted to see it again. The splendor of the waterfalls village was breath taking. The water is cool and crystal clear as the village itself was hospitable and joyful.

Gaara laid his head back as the Jacuzzi continued to bubble. Opening his eyes, he saw his wife clothed in a tiny towel and was making her way to him. It amazed him that still she had that effect on him every time he saw her in scant clothing.

Sakura tugged at her towel and walked into their Jacuzzi and made her way to her husband's side. "What's wrong?" she cocked an eyebrow playfully. "You're beautiful," he muttered as he drew himself near her. Blood rushed to her face, it was always like this when he says something like that. Even though this wasn't the first time, she still feels that tingling sensation down her spine when she hears them.

Their lips collided immediately. While their tongues were dancing, his hands were on her already while hers was on his member. Their moans and groans echoed in the bathroom but they didn't mind. Gaara then broke the kiss, stood up and pulled Sakura out of the water. Sakura yelped in surprise but when Gaara laid her gently on the marbled surface all was forgotten.

He started kissing her breasts, sucking and flicking his tongues on her peaks as Sakura continued stroking and arousing him. His fingers glided through her skin and made their way to her center playing with her slick folds as she writhed and moaned under his touch.

When he fingered her knob, she called his name as if her life depended on it then he started inserting his finger into her in a random rhythm as she arched her back in pleasure. When he added another digit, his thrusts became faster then it stopped.

Sakura opened her eyes to see why but before she could do so he felt something warm and wet on her center. "Gaara-kun," she muttered as his fingers rolled over her knob and his tongue grazing her folds. His free hand was caressing her breast while his tongue darted in and out of her until she felt her release coming near.

"G-Gaara-kun…I'm…" before she can finish she convulsed right after he withdrew his tongue. She was panting heavily when he crawled on top of her. He was positioning himself at her entrance when Sakura pushed him away.

In an instant, she was on top and he was beneath her. She descended her lips to his while feeling his rigid member in between her thighs. Her kisses wandered to his neck down to his chest where she imitated his act of sucking and playing with his nipples. He groaned at the sensual pleasure of it all. As her lips were on his chest, her hands were on his member making sure it was not neglected.

Feeling satisfied with her task, she lowered her kiss down his well toned abs to his hard member. Kissing the tip first then placing it in her mouth mimicking the rhythm of love making. "Sakura," he muttered as he felt his edge coming near while he laid his head back in pleasure. He held her waist and lifted her up then placed her on top of him as he penetrated her.

Sakura moaned as he held her hips to guide her in her rhythm. She placed her palms on his chest as she lifted her hips and met his thrusts. Tossing her head from side to side as she felt another release coming.

His thrust became more forceful each time. Hearing his name on her lips was all he needed. In a fluid motion, he was over her while she moaned against his ear. It only took a few strong thrusts until their climax met in a flood of ecstasy and euphoria.

After their honeymoon, they resumed to doing their jobs but making sure that they had not forgotten their 'work' as couples.

On one afternoon, the Kazekage was entertaining a visit from his siblings when Sakura stepped into his office looking positively blooming. "I brought lunch," she declared as she held up lunchboxes enough for the four of them.

They shared a noisy lunch because Kankuro kept telling funny stories about Gaara's fan girls and Temari kept laughing aloud together with Sakura while Gaara wasn't too happy about it.

Sakura, who was seating beside him, cocked an eyebrow "What's wrong?" she asked as a smirk played in her beautiful face. Then she whispered, "You should smile more often… that'll make you more handsome… Otou-chan," Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as he lost grip of his cup and looked at his smiling wife.

_A/N: Did you like it? Come on I need to hear what you have to say… who knows maybe I'll make another trilogy based on your reviews. Thanks for all the support… See you next time. _


End file.
